megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Death Arcana
The Death Arcana is a recurring Arcana revolving around the Persona franchise. While it is associated with foreboding and of doom, Death Arcana also symbolizes the metamorphosis and deep change, regeneration and cycles. The Personas of the Death Arcana are commonly associated with and excel in Dark-based affinities, but weak towards Light-based affinities. Appearances & Persona ''Megami Ibunroku Persona Persona 2: Innocent Sin The Death Tarot is a high leveled Arcana in ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment. As their arcana suggests, the Personas of the Death Arcana focus on Dark-based attacks, while they are weak towards Light-based attacks. The Death Tarot is also the arcana of the playable character Eikichi Mishina. Eikichi follows the archetype of the Death Arcana by transforming from his shy, lonely childhood self into a flamboyant, overconfident macho persona. Yet even as swept by the changes in his lifestyle he remains the same person - a timid, sensitive person hidden beneath a boisterous mask, with a deep appreciation for friends. In the same vein, the cycles the Death Arcana promises are revealed as Eikichi's fears - he assumed said personality as to no longer fear the bullying he endured as a child, but eventually had to deal with his fear of his father and his open disapproval of what Eikichi had become. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment The Death Tarot returns as a high leveled Arcana in ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment. It retains the same Personas attributes and affinities as its predecessor. ''Persona 3 The Death Arcana plays a major role in ''Persona 3. Years prior to the events of Persona 3, the Kirijo Group founded an experiment hoping to study the nature, and hoped to convert the power, of Shadows. During the experiment, the lead scientists learned about the prophecy of the Fall, and subsequently, the arcana that was never meant to be, the Death Arcana. Accepting death as a deliverance, many scientists willingly embrace it and began collecting more Shadows, to rejuvenate Death and summon it. However, during the last stages of the experiment, one of the lead scientists, Eiichiro Takeba objected to the ideal and interrupted the experiment. As a result, Death was forcefully separated into twelve respective arcana. In his incomplete state, Death tried to run away, however, his escape was stopped by the Anti-Shadow weapon, Aigis. In their battle on the Moonlit Bridge, Death was eventually sealed within a young boy. The young boy is the Protagonist. Years later, the Protagonist is able to interact with an amnesiac young child named Pharos. He constantly speaks of the Fall, and gives the Protagonist vague hints regarding Death. At some point, Pharos would request the Protagonist to be his friend, allowing him to forge the Death Arcana Social Link. Unique from other Social Links, the Death Arcana automatically upgraded from time to time, regardless of whether the Protagonist visits Tartarus or not (Pharos can only be interacted with during the Dark Hour). By defeating the Hanged Man, the final ordeal of the Full Moon, the Death Social Link will automatically maximize itself, bestowing the protagonist the Ultimate Persona of the Social Link, Thanatos. Pharos would later regain his memories, and bids farewell to the Protagonist. A young man named Ryoji Mochizuki shows up as a transfer student a few days later, who Aegis is immediately hostile towards. Eventually it is revealed that Ryoji Mochizuki harbors something more horrible: he is the manifestation of Pharos, which is also Death given form. He is given a human-like appearance and emotions via the Protagonist while he was assuming the form of Pharos, and his existence proves the unavoidable prophecy of the Fall. As Ryoji is the Appriser of Nyx, he is destined to be the harbinger of Death and summon Nyx to destroy humanity. In the end, Ryoji offers the Protagonist two choices: to kill him instead of facing Nyx. By killing Ryoji, however, the memories of the Dark Hour would be wiped clean and the members of S.E.E.S will live their lives as normal students until the arrival of Nyx. By declining Ryoji's offer to kill him he would tell the members of S.E.E.S information regarding Nyx: Nyx can only be found on the destined day, January 31st, and on the highest floor of Tartarus. On January 31st, Ryoji now serves as an avatar of Nyx, bearing the potential and skills of the twelve previous shadows. Throughout the battle, Nyx Avatar, after having gone through twelve forms, finally shifts to a melancholic tone, revealing his true Arcana: Death. In S.E.E.S final confrontation and the Protagonist' creating The Universe Arcana with Igor's help, Igor states that fate has dealt the Protagonist Death, but it is the path of the Protagonist's choosing whether to avert or accept the fate that allowed him to go so far, hinting that Death may be the Protagonist's true arcana. ''Persona 3 FES Persona 4 The Death Arcana Social Link is represented by Hisano Kuroda, an elderly widow in ''Persona 4. The Protagonist can start the social link once the Devil Arcana social link with Sayoko Uehara has reached level 4. After first meeting her in the hospital at night, she can be found by the banks of the Samegawa Flood Plain every Sunday or during holidays if the weather is sunny or cloudy. By the end of the social link, the ultimate form of the Death Arcana, Mahakala will be bestowed. ''Persona 4 Arena The Death Arcana is represented by Elizabeth and her Persona, Thanatos. Gallery File:P2EP-Tarot-Death.png|Death Tarot in ''Persona 2 File:Death.png|Death Tarot in Persona 3 Category:Death Arcana Category: Persona 3 Category: Persona 3 FES Category:Persona 4 Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Category:Tarot